


Undercover Agent

by orphan_account



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Beca was a MIB agent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Agent

Beca mitchell or Agent B as she was known was walking around the fair at Barden University searching for a alien that was smuggling weapons when she was aproached by a red headed female asking her to join her music group. 

Rather than get into a discussion she put on het shades and flashed her neuralizer at the redhead and her blond friend came up with a excuse about unable to sing wished them well and resumed her search.


End file.
